


Inappropriate

by andhopeto



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andhopeto/pseuds/andhopeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Blaine you need to remember is that he is human, and not above a little jealousy.</p><p>(Canon compliant only up until <i>Silly Love Songs</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie. This is ridiculous.

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up."

Blaine turned around at the same time as Kurt, looking over toward Nick who had called out.

That day's meeting of the Warblers had just adjourned. Most of the boys were already gone, ready to head home or up to the dorms to start on their homework. But Blaine and Kurt had loitered behind, not ready to leave as they discussed the motion the council just passed.

The Warblers were going to do a duet for Regionals.

"Nick," Kurt said, smiling.

"Hey, I was just wondering." Nick looked over to Blaine, and then flicked his gaze back to Kurt. "The duet? I was thinking that maybe we could practice together? I'm a shoe-in for a solo at Regionals this time around, and they'd be crazy not to give _you_ a shot."

"I...."

Blaine had no idea why Kurt was staring down at _him_ instead of over at Nick, his eyes serious and lips set in a flat line. Blaine's brow furrowed a little in confusion.

"I'd love to," Kurt said, turning back to Nick and smiling brightly. Too brightly. It looked fake.

Not that Nick seemed to notice. "Great! I have the perfect song."

Staring between the two boys and coming to the realization that Kurt and Nick would probably need to stick around to practice, Blaine made his goodbyes and hastily walked out the door. He wasn't clueless. He could tell Kurt wanted some space.

 

* * *

 

After listening to Jeff and Flint's rousing performance of _Mmmbop_ , and Andrew and Eric's courageous attempt at Jordan Knight's _Give It To You_ (though, Blaine had no idea what they'd been thinking when they decided on that song), the council called up Nick and Kurt, who had decided to go with *NSYNC.

Both boys opened the song together, leading into Nick's part.

And, well, Blaine hadn't counted on them doing something so _sexual_. He hadn't even realized that 'Tearin' Up My Heart' was a sexual song.

" _Baby, I don't understand just why we can't be lovers._ "

Blaine's fingers flexed. He settled them over his knees, resting them to give the appearance of calm. Right now, Blaine was anything but calm.

Nick danced around Kurt, who was smiling with his eyes in a way Blaine rarely saw in that room. He was surprised to realize that it hurt to see that smile when it wasn't directed at _him_.

It made him feel like a jerk. A _spoiled_ jerk, because he was so used to being the only one who earned those looks from Kurt.

" _Things are getting out of hand. Trying too much, but baby, we can't win._ " Nick darted behind Kurt and put his arms around his waist. " _Let it go._ "

Blaine breathed in and out. Steady. He wasn't entirely sure this wasn't a hallucination.

His lunch that afternoon had tasted a little off. Maybe this was the aftereffect of a particularly nasty case of food poisoning.

" _If you want me girl, let me know._ " Nick circled around to face Kurt, and then dropped dramatically to the floor, staring up at him and beaming. " _I am down on my knees; I can't take it anymore._ "

" _I_ can't take it anymore!"

The room went silent, save for the music coming from Kurt's karaoke machine set up to the side, the instrumental of _Tearin' Up My Heart_ still cheerfully playing along, disturbing the quiet.

Blaine was on his feet, realizing he'd just had a rather out-of-character outburst in the middle of a Warblers meeting. And _everyone_ was staring at him.

"Come on!" he said, waving his arm in Kurt and Nick's direction. "That is the most inappropriate thing I've seen all day!"

Nick slowly rose to his feet, the look on his face nothing short of incredulous.

Kurt looked _pissed_.

"Eric sang about ' _tasting_ you _there_ ' and Andrew went on about ' _holding you down_ in his _bed_ '. How is that less inappropriate than some G-rated *NSYNC song?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Blaine stared in horror.

"He was all over you!" he protested, looking around for someone else to chime in with agreement. The rest of the Warblers were looking at him in disbelief and confusion.

"Is this some sort of prank?" Wes asked tentatively. He blinked and then added, much stronger this time, "If so, it's not funny. You're disrupting the auditions and—"

Kurt held up a hand, a funny expression slowly inching its way across his face.

"Are you seriously doing this now?" he asked, staring straight at Blaine.

"Doing what?" Blaine's stomach tossed and churned. He was pretty sure that at this point he was either ashen and pale, or blushing and pink in the face, because there was no way he wasn't having some kind of serious physical reaction to this.

Aside from the whole wanting-to-throw-up part.

Kurt opened his mouth, face twisted like he was about to tell someone off (and, considering everything, Blaine was sure that someone was himself), but then he froze and pursed his lips.

"Come on," he said, stepping around Nick and grabbing Blaine by the hand. He didn't wait for Blaine to agree to move, he simply tugged until Blaine had the choice of falling on his face or walking, and his body chose _walking_ without his brain getting any input in the matter.

Kurt dragged Blaine out of the Warblers' rehearsal room and down into the empty study two doors down, which was rarely used at this time of day _because_ of Warblers' rehearsals.

"What was that?" Kurt's tone was gentle, gentler than Blaine figured Kurt had any right to be. Especially when one factored in the probability of Blaine completely ruining any chances Kurt had to get that duet for Regionals.

"I don't know," Blaine said, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"Look. Either you can tell me why you want all crazy-possessive boyfriend on me in there, and we talk about it, or you can screw this up, whatever _this_ is, and walk out that door."

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" Blaine bristled.

"No. I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me the truth, because that's _all_ I am asking for here."

Kurt looked entirely miserable. It occurred to Blaine that he was counting on Blaine giving up on this and walking away. Not that even _Blaine_ knew what _this_ was.

But maybe that was the problem. Neither of them really knew what they were doing. They didn't know what was going to happen between them.

"I guess," Blaine said haltingly, "I went all—"

"—crazy-possessive boyfriend," Kurt said, interrupting him with a ghost of a smile teasing his lips.

Blaine nodded. "—crazy-possessive boyfriend," he agreed, "because I want to be your boyfriend."

Blaine breathed deeply. There. He said it. That wasn't so hard.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said, suddenly not so confident.

"Yeah." Actually, it was getting easier with every word. "Definitely. I want to be your boyfriend. I, Blaine Anderson, want you, Kurt Hummel, to be my _boyfriend_."

The words slipped out, giddy on his tongue. He was aware he sounded like a dork, but if his beaming grin was anything to go by, Kurt didn't seem to mind it.

"I want you to be my boyfriend, too," Kurt said. His words were soft and hushed, but Kurt was looking at him in a way that sent a warm feeling running through Blaine's entire body.

Blaine pressed himself against Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly to his chest. Kurt made a gleeful sound in his ear and leaned in to squeeze him back tightly.

"One condition," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck. "No more flirty duets with Nick."

Kurt let out a frustrated groan.

"Oh my _god_."

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know Jordan Knight's '[Give It To You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijXcYLV1aNg)', I definitely recommend giving it a listen, just for the lol factor.


End file.
